Foxy Dilemma
by Grey-Skye-eyes
Summary: Fate and Destiny had always had a keen eye for Monkey D. Luffy, but the same can not be said for a little trickster named Puck. Disguised as a game Puck turns Luffy into a young fox and offers him a chance to regain his true form. However there's a catch. For him to win, he has to convince the crew of his identity; then locate the ever illusive Puck. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

`````````````````````````````````````````Author's Notes`````````````````````````````````````

Yet another random story I just suddenly had to write. Again, no idea how this is going to turn out, so just go with me on this one. Lol, well anyways; let's get this thing started shall we?

Feel free to Pm and/or review. :]

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Chapter 1: Fate, Destiny and the Trickster Puck

Strong winds filled to the brim of salty sea air blew in from the ocean. Its salty kiss touching everything it could despite the obstacles in its way. Men bundled their jackets tighter, women held their dresses down, and children clutched their caps onto their head. It's ever insistent push not halting until it reached a lone figure atop an abandoned building.

Tall, dark, and built like a mountain; stood a lone man. A deep blue suit clung to his figure as a black cloak fell off his frame. Dark purple eyes were and hair completed his look in the most eerie of ways. However, the wind was not daunted by his looks, and decided to lash the man's hair about his face.

Despite the distraction, his gaze never wavered from the man who walked in the streets below him. Wearing a yellow straw hat, red vest, and blue shorts, the boy was at first glance not all that impressive. However, there was an aura around him that spoke differently. It was this aura that had the purple eyed man smiling.

"You know Destiny; it's not polite to stare." A silky smooth voice called out effectively disrupting the strangers gaze.

"Well I'll be," the now identified Destiny chuckled, "If it isn't my dear sister Fate." Turning around, Destiny gazed upon a long white haired woman with grey eyes. Her body was draped in a silky sky blue gown topped with a white cloak. "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Fate responded

Destiny chuckled; the sound was deep and a kin to thunder. "Well you see, I was merely checking in on our favorite little rubber boy."

Raising a brow, Fate walked forward with silent steps. Upon reaching the side of the roof she peered over to see the boy in question. His face held a bright smile as his eyes sparkled with amazement. Fate couldn't help but smile at the happy child.

"Luffy seems to be doing well since gaining Thriller Bark," She chuckled. "But you already knew that."

"But of course," Destiny smirked. "Don't I always?"

Fate rolled her eyes before looking back over the building; her features instantly went from calm to worry. Destiny took note and instantly went to her side, "What is it?"

"What is that little _imp_ up to?" she growled.

Looking down into the streets all looked normal. Destiny prepared to challenge Fate's inquiry, but halted when he spotted the 'imp' in question. Hovering in the dark ally not far from where Luffy stood was a light green little man. His silver hair falling down to the nap of his neck did little to hide his pointy ears. Toxic green eyes gazed out at Luffy, their gleam was nothing short of mischievous.

"Is that…Puck?" Destiny questioned with uncertainty.

"The one and only," Fate glared daggers at the little man.

"What is he doing here?" Destiny questioned, he too now glaring at the little man.

"Knowing him…" Fate jumped up to the ledge in one fluid move, "…doing something he isn't supposed to."

Without a moments hesitation Fate plummeted off the building to the streets below. Destiny cursed lightly under his breath before following suit. The drop was quick and the landing was inaudible as the two made contact with the street. With eons of experience under their belt the two ran through the street completely unnoticed.

Puck for the first time noticed that not one, but two legendary beings was heading his way. With a shout of shock he turned to flee into the darkened alleyway; but it was too late.

Quick as lightning Destiny pulled out in front of the little imp causing the man to crash into his legs. "Hey there Puck, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Ah Destiny, so good to see you! I was just on my way to find that Smoker Guy." Puck replied with a nervous chuckle.

"I find that hard to believe." Fate retorted stepping up behind him.

"Hello there Fate, you're looking as lovely as ever." Puck hummed while taking a bow.

"I find it hard to believe that you are looking for Smoker-who is still out at sea-when you are looking at Luffy in such a way." Fate said ignoring the complement.

Puck pouted his lip and crossed his arms in a gesture of innocence. "Aw, you two not believe little old Puck?"

"No." the both said flatly.

Rather than getting upset, Puck merely chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't, but it was still worth a try."

"Come on Puck, out with it." Destiny said narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. "What were you planning with Luffy?"

Puck's eye flashed momentarily, "Just a little game is all."

"You know that boy is off limits." Destiny said sternly.

Puck gave a hearty huff, "Say's who?"

"Say's I." Fate snapped.

Puck turned his nose up at her, a cocky smirk planted on his face. "Say what you want babe, but no one is exempt form my games."

Anger flashed across her face for the briefest of seconds, "It is not his fate to play with you."

"Fate can be changed." Puck whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Why you grubby little…" Destiny felt a sudden pull in his gut as his sister reached out towards the man. Running on instinct he caught her hand before she could continue the assault. Her anger filled eyes locked onto his eyes in confusion.

"Sister, I fear that as of right now…" he started causing her face to contort in horror. "…It is in his destiny to play with Puck."

Puck shot his fist in the air with triumph, "Yeah! Puck wins, Puck WINS!"

"Not yet!" Fate growled, halting his excitement. "It would seem that I have no choice but to let you play, but I still have a hand in what game it will be."

At first Puck considered arguing, but rejected it out of caution. "Best not be greedy, when greed is not needed." Puck answered sweetly.

"Indeed, now tell me of this game. Knowing you there is already one in mind." Fate replied, her anger now gone.

Twirling his hands in glee, Puck regaled them of his game. "I like to call it, 'Where is the Capitan'."

Luffy jumped from vender to vender with one thing on his mind, meat. Drool trailed down his chin as an assortment of cooked meats assaulted his nose with their delicious aroma.

None howsoever smelled as delicious as the meat coming from the vender furthest down the line. Not daring to waste another second Luffy rocketed over to the stall and looked at the selection available.

If there was a title for the perfect meat stall in the world, then this one would win it hands down. "Mister, I'll take everything you have!" Luffy yelled in excitement.

With a chuckle, the man sitting behind the stall titled his hat up to look at Luffy's beaming face. "Will you now?"

Luffy nodded his head vigorously. "Yup!"

"Are you sure you can handle it, I have a lot to offer." The vendor questioned in a low tone.

Luffy tore his eyes from the meat and looked the man in the eyes. Black obsidian meets toxic green. Warning signal's starting going off in Luffy's mind, but as quick as the feeling came it vanished.

Slightly confused, but undaunted Luffy nodded his head yet again, "Sure!"

Lunging over the stall the vendor grabbed Luffy's vest, "Then let us see!"

With a harsh yank the 'vendor' pulled Luffy over the counter and into the alley. Much too Straw hat's surprise he didn't stretch. Normally when someone tried to move him against his will, he would just let the pulling sensation take over his body and stretch rather than move.

This time, that was not the case. "Hey, what are you doing? Who are you?" Luffy growled.

"My name is Puck, and I am giving you what you asked." Puck chuckled.

Suddenly feeling the warning signals fire in his brain again, Luffy pulled back his fist and through it at Puck's head. "Let me go!"

Puck dodge the hit, "Of course, but first."

All the color in the man's face vanished leaving behind a soft green hue. Black hair became silver, rounded ears pointed out to a sharp edge, and scruffy street cloths turned to brown robes.

In an eerie echoic voice Puck began to speak to a shocked Luffy, "_You have asked for everything I have, and everything is what I shall give."_

"What, I was talking about the food!" Luffy belted in utter without warning, Puck began to chant.

_"Brave as you are, and as loving as you may be, a captain you are __**not**__, when a crew you can not lead."_

With hands now a glow, Puck gazed into Luffy's panic and rage filled eyes. It was clear that mention of his crew had caused a stir in the boy.

"_With fur and fang and padded paw, action alone will inform them all; for if you can't you convince your crew; then this game with Puck will never be through._"

Pain erupted throughout Luffy's body, a tingling sensation trickled under his skin and behind his eyes. His bones creaked and ached as the last of Puck's began to speak one final time.

_"If should you succeed, and all say your name, then hunt down old Puck, and we will end the game."_

With a howl of pain, Luffy collapsed to the ground. Panting heavily his eyes slowly began to close, the dark world of unconsciousness pulled at his senses demanding that he give in.

"Well there you have it, the game has begun." Puck chuckled in his normal cheery voice. Bending down he grabbed Luffy behind the neck and hoisted him into the air. "Are you ready?"

Luffy gave one last defiant growl before finally succumbing to his need to sleep. Puck gave a hearty laugh before turning and dragging Luffy down out of the alley. Unbeknownst to him that he left behind a very important clue for the other Straw hat to Luffy's peril.

Sitting alone, in puddle of water down that dark cold alley way, was a very familiar straw hat.


	2. Chapter 2

```````````````````````````````````````````Author's note`````````````````````````````

Thanks for the wonderful reviews you guys! It looks like I will be continuing this after all. I wasn't sure at first to be honest, but so long as there is even one person who wants to read this, then I will continue!

Oh yeah there is bound to be some spelling and/or grammatical errors. I'm not perfect.

'Thinking'

"Fox talk (what it translate to)"

Therefore, here is next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Onepiece

* * *

Chapter 2: I have a TAIL!

Luffy grunted softly as he felt the world of unconsciousness flow away. Sounds-though slightly distorted- began to tickle his ears; just as the strong smells of earth filled his nose. 'Ugh! I feel like I've just been hit with Grandpa's fist of love.' He mentally moaned.

With a bit of effort he lifted his head and opened his eyes. It took a moment for his swimming vision to clear but once it did, it was not what he was expecting. Large red trees with green leaves surrounded him. Patched of tree roots, moss, and grass adorned the ground.

'What the, why am I in a forest?' Luffy grumbled aloud. The very moment the words left his mouth, images of earlier events flashed across his mind. Docking on the island, visiting the town, running down Market Street, the smell of meat, the strange vendor, the man…no the imp that attacked him.

Luffy felt a sudden surge of anger rush through him as the man's words echoed into his mind. He could care less if the man was attacking just him, but dragging his crew into whatever this was wasn't acceptable.

Growling slightly he pushed him self up to stand, but halted when he felt something amiss. Looking down he took in the appearance of his hands and feet.

Blink

Blink

"Arooo! (AGHHH!)" he yelped in surprise.

Instead of two feet and two hands, he found four furry red legs with white paws. With growing concern his eyes trailed up his legs to the rest of his body. His chest- which is now his underbelly- was no longer bear, but covered in the fluffy white fur. Much like the color of his favorite vest, his back was bright red.

Curious as to what the rest of his body looked like he looked about the woods for any form of reflective surface. After a brief search, his ears picked up the sound of a near by stream.

With determination burning in his eyes, he pulled his feet close to his stomach and began to push himself into a standing position. It took a few attempts, but after the third try he was able to stand and not fall down.

"YIP!" (Yosh!) he belted in triumph.

'Did I just?' Luffy's head tilted at the implication but shook it off. He would figure it out soon enough.

With shaky steps he pushed his new body forward towards his destination. It was awkward at first. One paw would try to move just as another one would cause him to stumble and waver slightly. However this did not stop him from pressing forward; if anything it just became another challenge he looked to conquer.

With a pout Luffy paused and looked down at his paws yet again. 'Come on stupid feet work!' he grumbled.

For anyone else to tell there feet to work, and for it to actually happen would be a borderline insanity. However Luffy was not just anyone, he was the man who would be Pirate King. Just like that, his feet seemed to comply with his wishes. As if he had been doing it his whole life, Luffy trotted off towards the water.

Without a moments hesitation he approached the edge of the river back, and looking into the glassy surface below. Expecting to see his normal reflection (thinking that was he was seeing was possible a hallucination), he was once again shocked to see that his face was that of a fox.

Bright red fur covered most of his face, except for white under his chin and the black on the tips of his ears. Curiously he inspected as much of his body in the waters surface as possible.

'Muzzle, ears, fur, paw, tail….TAIL!' Luffy mentally belted out with amazement. Whipping his head rubbery neck around, his eyes took on a brilliant sparkle as he inspected the new bushy red appendage.

"Yippyip yi" (Sugoi!) he hollard.

'There it is again.' Luffy thought as his mind raced to locate the noise.

"Grrrrip YIP Yi?" (HEY! Whose there?") He belted out.

As the yipps matched what he wanted to say, Luffy's jaw dropped comically to the forest floor. 'That was ME!' he mentally screamed.

'Aw man, Nami is so going to beat me for this.' Lifting his paws up, he rubbed away the future pain that was assure to assault his cranium. It took a fraction of a second for him to realize that his treasure was not where it should be.

"Yooowl?! (where's my hat?!)" Rotating his ever flexible neck around, he looked all over his person for its location. When he couldn't locate it, he instantly started searching the surrounding area.

After looking over ever possible spot-which included up the near by trees-he sniffed the air. 'It has to be around here somewhere, it just has to!'

Smells of nature swirled into his senses, but not the smell of his hat. Closing his eyes he lifted his head up high and took in yet another deep breath. It was faint, but the in the distance there was many a smells that were similar to that of a town.

Opening his eyes he looked in the direction he caught the smell. 'That must be where the town is.' He thought.

With a determined nod he started walking in that direction. 'Maybe it fell off in the alley when that crazy guy grabbed me.' It was a long shot, but he really hoped that it was there and not in the possession of the bastard. With hope and a bit of panic rushing through his veins, he picked up the pace and before long he was running.

```````````````````````````Meanwhile back in town```````````````````````````````````

Walking down the main street of town, four very familiar pirates were in search of one thing, their captain.

"Damn it, I told that rubber brained captain to stay near the port! There is going to be a storm soon!" Nami growled in aggravation.

"Nami-swan is so beautiful when she is angry." Sanji coed as he noodle danced to her side.

"Can it Ero-cook this isn't the time; we have to find Luffy." Zoro growled next to the ever stoic Robin.

Sanji shot the crew's swordsman a glare, but decided not to continue the challenge. It's not that he didn't want to; he just knew that there were more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Hmm…that's odd." Robin mumbled just loud enough for her three companions to hear.

Nami turned around to note the contemplative look across Robin's face as she looked up and down the street. "What is it?" Nami inquired.

"Do you not find it strange, that there are so many food vendors here and yet there is no sign of our captain?" Robin replied.

Zoro's eyes narrowed as he looked around the street more carefully, "I agree. Something's not right."

Nodding Sanji also took in the sights until his eyes landed on a nervous looking lady towards the end of the street. With a calm and inviting smile enveloping his face he made his way over to her stall.

Zoro rolled his eyes, but Nami beat him to the punch. "Sanji, we don't have time for this."

Robin gently grabbed Nami's shoulder to halt her attempt to assault the cook. "Wait navigator-san, I believe he has caught on to something."

It took only a few moments before the cook had the woman blushing and chatting away merrily. After a few more polite words exchanged, Sanji gave a small bow and returned to his shipmates.

"Well, what was that all about?" Nami demanded.

Pulling out a cigarette from his pocket he put it to his lips and carefully lit it. After a long drag he looked at the three with a serious expression. "According to the young women over there, a strange man set up shop across from her earlier today. It wasn't long after that a young man in a straw hat showed up belting out how hungry he was."

Nami placed her head in her palm and gave a loud sigh, "That sounds like Luffy alright."

"Why did miss vendor tell you about the other vendor?" Robin asked clearly intrigued.

Sanji's visible eye locked with Robin's as he pulled the cigarette away form his mouth, "Apparently Luffy went to that vendor's stand, then in a blink of an eye both he and the vendor vanished."

"Wait they vanished?!" Nami yelped while snapping her head back to attention.

"I guess that explains her nervous behavior." Zoro noted.

Sanji looked back at the now smiling girl. "Yeah, I figured something had to be up for such a beautiful lady to look so distressed."

Zoro shook his head at the blonde's choice of words, but then assumed his role as first mate. "Then we start our search where the vendor was."

No one questioned his decision as everyone started to look about the area. Zoro took to checking the nearby building for anything out of the ordinary. Sanji went on to ask other vendors in the area for what they knew, as Robin took to looking about the stalls for possible foul play. Nami-finding little else to do-began to search a nearby alleyway.

The place was cool, slightly dark, and very damp. Fingering her clima-tact she steeled her nerves and proceeded forward. Halfway down she found nothing that was even remotely helpful and turned to leave, but froze.

There, sitting in a puddle at the darker park of the alley was what looked to be a hat. Swallowing the panic induced lump in her throat, she slowly walked forward until she was practically onto of it.

"No." she whispered as she fell to her knees. "This is…"

With trembling fingers she reached out and touched the material before her. As her small fingers brushed over an all too familiar patch job, her breath hitched. Every so gently she removed the hat from the puddle and cradled it to her chest. Her head hung low as her mind raced with what she had just discovered.

"Nami?" Zoro's voice echoed down the corridor.

Nami looked up to see Zoro-followed by Robin and Sanji- approaching her from the same entrance she had used.

"Zoro…" She whispered, causing said man to freeze at the sound of her voice.

Trying desperately to keep herself in check she pushed her self to stand with one hand, while still clutching the hat with the other.

"What is that in your hands?" the Zoro asked, though his mind was already telling him the answer

Pulling it away from her chest she presented the object in question to her fellow crewmembers, "Luffy's treasured straw-hat."


End file.
